Memory
by homicidalpanda
Summary: Trunks has lost interest in most things in his life, but when a young girl from Tokyo moves into his grandfather's apartment complex his interests are piqued. OOC and Original Characters.


Memory 

A song fic…"Memory" by Sugarcult

Rated PG 13

By Homicidalpanda

O.O.C. and Original Characters 

Chapter One

The sound of rain beating loudly against the panels of her bedroom window had woken her up. Her eyelids were heavy as she forced them open enough to look at the clock on the nightstand. It was three in the morning. This wasn't the first time that she had woken up from little sounds in the last week. Everything was making her paranoid and jumpy. She'd practically locked herself in her apartment.

She cringed as the memories flashed in her mind's eye. Her boyfriend's hand balled up into a fist, his eyes flashing with anger towards her, and then the pain that followed as his fist met her cheek. She touched the spot that was still tender and flinched away from herself. The swelling had gone down over the week, but a large bruise was still very noticable on her alabaster skin.

Today she was going out and finding a new apartment. Somewhere far away from Tokyo. Somewhere that he wouldn't find her again. Where she didn't have to be scared. A place where she could live by herself without anyone to take anything from her. Somewhere that she could start a career again….and maybe…sing again…

It was bright and sunny out that morning in West Side City. Trunks had gotten up early that morning to work on fixing up the broken door at the apartment complex that his grandfather owned. Every once in a while he pitched in when it came to the maitenance of the properties that they owned. He'd been working on the door for nearly two hours. Some kids in the building had ripped it right off its hinges during a fight that had broken out at a party in one of the apartments.

Wiping the sweat from his forehead, Trunks turned and reached for his drink. He raised a brow at the shadow that was cast on the floor. Looking up, he saw a young woman standing a few feet from the entrance.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"I'm looking for an apartment to rent?" the girl said in a very soft voice.

Trunks stood up and looked down at the girl. She didn't meet his face, but he offered her his hand. "My name is Trunks Briefs. My grandfather owns this complex. I can take you to the ones that are available and then you can get a hold of him for the paperwork."

"Okay," she nodded. "Oh, my name is Pschylor Akashi." She shook his hand very lightly.

He looked at her with a confused face, but shrugged it off and led her to the elevator. She didn't speak the entire time that they were in elevator. When the doors opened onto the fifth floor, Turnks led Pschylor down a hallway to apartments 8, 9, and 10 E. He spoke to her about everything that was being done to the building and how much rent was each month. The deposit she would give to his grandfather when she filled out the paperwork. If there was anything that needed to be done to just ask and it would get taken care of. This girl made Trunks feel awkward. The whole time he was showing her around, she didn't speak or let him see her face. She looked at some things and would occassionally walk towards a window or onto the balcony.

After he had finshed showing her the last apartment he asked, "So where are you moving from?"

"Tokyo."

"That's a big move," Turnks said.

"That's what I was counting on," she said.

He looked at her strangely.

"How do I contact Professor Briefs about the aparment?"

"I'll call him," he said and they took the elevator back down to the lobby. Trunks pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed his grandfather's office number.

"Capsule Corps. How may I help you?" came the cheery voice of the secretary.

"This is Trunks. I need to speak to my grandfather about the Kazan Apartments."

"Okay, I'll let him know."

There a was a pause before an older man's voice said, "Hello, grandson."

"Hi, grandpa. There's a young woman who wants to rent out an apartment."

"Okay, the paperwork is in the receptionists desk in the lobby. You can help her fill it out and collect the deposit."

"Okay. Sayonara." He shut the phone and put it back in his pocket. "My grandfather said to help you with the paper work and collect the balance."

"Okay."

"Have a seat and I'll be right back with the paperwork."

Trunks walked through the door that lead to the receptionists desk and found the paperwork in one of the drawers and grabbed two pens. He glanced through the glass window that separated the receptionists room from the rest of the lobby. The girl was sitting there staring at the floor. He could see the side of her face. Her hair was dark shade of burgundy that was almost a blood red. Her skin was as white as a vampire's and looked soft and fragile. Her eyes were a dark grey. She looked somewhere between scared and lonely.

_I wonder what had happened to her that made her want to move so far from Tokyo…._

He returned to the lobby and placed the forms before her and handed her a pen. She took the pen in her small hands and held the forms in the other. She read over everything and filled them out as she went. It didn't seem like she needed any help, really. Occassionally Trunks would throw in tidbits of information about why things were the way they were.

When the paperwork was finsihed and she had written him the check for the deposite he asked, "When will you be moving in?"

"This weekend. I'm not bringing much."

He nodded and led her to the door. She turned to him and said, "Thanks."

His eyes widened when he saw her face. She was absolutely beautiful. He saw the large bruise on her cheek and it hit him at once why she had wanted to move so far away from Tokyo. Tokyo was dangerous for her now. He watched her walk away and he felt a twinge of sorrow for that girl. He shook his head at the thought of someone who could so easily bruise such delicate skin.


End file.
